


The Blue Speedster of Kuoh

by Agato123



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaos Emeralds, Comedy, Demons, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fights, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agato123/pseuds/Agato123
Summary: Sonic couldn't ever return to his dimension.His parent figure Longclaw got killed because of his d he was transported to a world of angels,devils,witches,youkais and evil scientist and lived in that world for 10 years until the Mad Scientist Eggman found out about his existence.Who could ever say having friends should be boring and not dangerous?
Relationships: Rias Gremory/Hyoudou Issei, Venelana Gremory/Zeoticus Gremory, other - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Blue Speedster of Kuoh

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am with a Sonic/HDXD crossover,and to those of you who wonders why the other two I had got deleted was because the other with Sonic/HDXD was hated by most reviewers and had only 2-3 favs/follows and the other because I had a bad writer's block and couldn't bear to see it again.
> 
> This story will follow the storylines of HDXD and the Sonic movie,then it will evolve from there into something original.
> 
> And for some things before we start...
> 
> 1)Sonic and other characters from the series will be called Mobians.
> 
> 2)Eggman is from earth as well as his family and never lived on Mobius.
> 
> 3)In this story the Mobians will be more humanoid(not to say they will completely be humans like Kitsunes or Nekoparas.) as they will still have most of their animalistic features and won't look like the abomination that was the original Sonic in the first movie trailer.
> 
> 4)This story takes place before the canon of HighSchool DXD even started(About 4-5 months or so) for more creative writing but I will get to the canon material after the Movie arc.
> 
> 5)Sonic of this series and the other Sonic characters will be a combination of their cartoon,movie,comics and games counterparts.
> 
> 6)This is the same for HDXD as the characters will be a combination of the anime,manga and Light Novel counterparts.
> 
> Now without further ado...
> 
> Sonic owned by Sega,Archie,IDW,FLEETWAY,TV TOKYO,ETC.
> 
> HDXD owned by Fujimi Shobo,Dragon Magazine,Ichiei Ishibumi,etc.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

A blue hedgehog-like being war running from an mad scientist in an flying ship-like Hedgehog's name was Sonic the Hedgehog and he wore an red vest with the "S" and thunder symbol on it,it was a bit open in the back so his spikes could breathe,he also had brown parka pants,a pair of red sneakers with some white-colored parts and an yellow scarf around his had bright green eyes with blue highlights and now had blue electricity coming out of his fur.

"Hey Eggman!Didn't your mother learned you good manners?"said Sonic angering the one known as "Eggman" as he shot blow after blow after blow after blow but Sonic dodged all of them in an sportsman fashion before continuing to run and an explosion blow him into the camera but before he could end up death,the image stopped and Sonic talked to the audience,breaking the 4th wall.

**"Sooo...You may asking why an very handsome hedgehog like me is being chased down by a madman in an flying ship-like machine?Well for that...We need to go back to where it all began...at the beginning."**

The scene then fast forwards back to the beginning of Sonic's Story.

Blue Streaks Speed by

Sonic The Hedgehog

Too fast for the naked Eye

Sonic The Hedgehog

Sonic

He can really move

Sonic

He's got an attitude

Sonic

He's the fastest thing alive

Look out when he storms through

Sonic the Hedgehog

Don't doubt what he can do

Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic

He can really move

Sonic

He's got an attitude

Sonic

He's the fastest thing alive

He's the fastest thing alive

He's the fastest thing alive

Green Hills,South Island

Year 20XX,Planet Mobius,12:03 P.M.

**"So this is my home,Green Hills,South are a lot of things to do,collect flowers,rush like a maniac and have fun with the Island's Loop Loops and other wonders,and who is this tiny blue blur that rushes through the Island?Well that's me when I was 5."**

Little Sonic was rushing through the island's territory with a smirk on his face as he continued to run through the Loop Loops and all the other wonders of the island until he got to a hut put deep into the woods,and entered the hut a Owl-like woman was waiting for him,she had a beak,2 blue eyes,wore an brown vest and an yellow scarf with her two wings appearing out of her back and looked at Sonic with a grave expression.

**"You may wonder who is the Owl she is Longclaw,the single family I had after..."the Incident".She was a very,very,very loving parent and I was a moron not listening to her back will see immediately why."**

"Sonic...Didn't I said to stay inside?"said Longclaw looking gravely and disappointed by Sonic's action."I know,but..."said the Little Sonic as he put an sunflower out of his pockets as Longclaw looked a bit surprised "I wanted to give you this!".

"Oh you baby!"said Longclaw putting Sonic up before tickling him and making the baby hedgehog laugh but...an arrow suddenly hit the hut's walls and Longclaw observed millions of masked echidnas waiting for them outside,seeing this,the owl woman immediately closed the door and put herself and Sonic down to the ground.

The Echidnas suddenly entered through the windows and tried to talk the things out with the Owl."We don't have any reason for killing you. But if you refuse to give us the Hedgehog and the Ring,you are death."said the Echidna leader in an grave tone towards the Owl woman.

"Never."said Longlaw just to be hit by one of the Echidna's swords making the owl fall down on the ground with an growl of pain short following...she was bleeding,hard.

"Longclaw!"said Sonic getting closer to his tutor.

"Sonic...I am all GO!"said Longclaw as she took an green emerald out of an brown sack and was ready to threw it into the air but Sonic couldn't bear to leave her."But..."

"Sonic now it's the time to !"said Longclaw as she threw an chaos emerald into the air,opening an portal to another Owl-woman threw Sonic without any hesitation into the portal and Sonic ran as fast as he Sonic then saw Longclaw wasn't rushing after him and saw how Longclaw was hit again and again with arrows.

"LONGCLAW!"screamed the young hedgehog as he tried to enter into the portal backwards just that it to close when he almost reached ,even if he could've enter it,it was too late,the one known as Longclaw,perished from existence."NO!"screamed Sonic as tears fell down his face as they turned into sobs,he looked around just to see that he was into an forest,alone and starving.

**"See?I told you...because of me...because of me!Longclaw who was like a mother to me,died in an horrible way because of me."**

"Helooo?Someone here?Someone?ANYBODY!"said Sonic just that a pound of fox-like creatures with nine tails appeared."Umm...Good foxy...Good foxy...ah!"said Sonic as the creature almost ate sonic but luckily,he dodged that and rushed towards an hiding spot just that everywhere he go to,the foxes were following him.

"GO...AWAY..."said Sonic as electricity started to come out of his spikes and fur and continued to get more and more pronounced."GET AWAY FROM ME!"screamed Sonic as suddenly an electricity wave hit all of the foxes into rocks,trees and other various locations,scaring all of them,as he saw them run away in fear.

"Huff...Huff...Huff..."Sonic begun to pant but he couldn't rest at all because he heard an female voice coming from nearby,but unknown to the young hedgehog,he left a few spikes on the ground with electricity still being clearly this didn't matter for Sonic as he continued to run,run,run and never stop for nothing in the world,not even if Longclaw would be back.

The one the voice belonged to was a young woman around her 20s that was holding a little girl in her arms and was shocked to see the beasts known at Kitsunes not being anywhere near the forest.

"Huh...?The Kitsunes never leave their home...just if..."the woman known as Venelana Gremory said as she observed one of the electrified spikes and when she touched it,the spike emitted another wave of energy that powerful that broke a tree to the woman was shocked by the scene but smiled under her breath.

"Well...whoever you are...THANK YOU!"said the woman with a smile as she continued her walk through the forest.

Summer,Kuoh City,20XX,12:30 P.M.

**"I am Sonic and I live the best life here on earth!I have my own library..."**

Sonic was reading millions of Flash,Batman,TMNT and other kind of stuff until he got bored because he already finished all of then entered inside a washer and begun run in it with a bandanna over his head.

**"...My own gym class...And plus I learned a lot of things about this world.**

**,Youkai and a pletora of other supernatural beings exists here and some of them are very similar to us,Mobians.**

**2.I need to stay hidden at all cost.**

**Fallen Angels and Fallen Gods are the bad guys.**

**are the main species of the planet.**

**And is the Paradise.**

**I have some other questions on why do those supernatural creatures exist or why are some angels,knights and gods are bad but he will find that out very what you expected from my life style?A baby hedgehog trying to survive with just wild fruits?"**

Said Sonic as he then put himself into an wheel tied to the ceiling just to fall down and the sack with Longclaw's rings and emerald and threw it revealing an portal to an mushroom planet.

**"...And my life gets very dangerous here and I need to go away to a planet full of...Mushrooms...Smelly,Boring,Madness-inducing Mushrooms...But on the bright side...I love living in Kuoh City...We are all like family,even if nobody really knows I exist."**

Sonic rushed towards an manor's windows and cleaned it a bit seeing a man in his mid 40s with red hair,wore an costume similar to Elvis Presley and had an short beard,his **"He is The Donut Lord,I love the Donut Lord. He is my favorite of the Gremory Family. And he is kinda like a hero of Kuoh as he fights all the evil that wants to destroy Kuoh."**

name was Zeoticus Gremory or how Sonic knows him,The Donut he was always staying and eating a donut.

The loving wife of Zeoticus,Venelana Gremory was now in her mid 30s as well and had a bit shorter hair and put some cupcakes on the table and Sonic laughed at this.

**"And she is the Cupcake Lady,the wife of The Donut Lord and a loving mother that also makes a lot of cupcakes that are very delicious.I may even "borrow" some."**

Sonic rushed inside the house when the two leave the room and took one of the cupcakes before running on the window back on his hiding spot before he ate the cupcake two children with scarlet hair appeared into the were Zeoticus's and Venelana's kids,Rias and Sirzechs Gremory.

**"And these are The Donut Lord's and The Cupcake Lady's two kids,the daughter,Scarlet Blur and the son Sir Seriousness,I think that Sir Seriousness is older than me with 3 years but Scarlet Blur,I think she is the same age as me,Probably."**

Sonic then rushed to an nearby bar in the city and saw an old man that was screaming nonsense while shaking like a looked at the audience with an neutral expression on his face before introducing the crazy character.

**"And this is Crazy Carl,he is the only person who believes I also gave me a loving nickname,The Blue Devil.I love him,we always have fun with each other."**

"I saw him again!I tell you!THE BLUE DEVIL IS REAL!"screamed Crazy Carl before the police arrived and took him away from there."I SWEAR!I SAW HIM YESTERDAY NIGHT!"screamed Carl as he was threw into the police car making Sonic smirk a bit and remembered what happened "YESTERDAY NIGHT!".

[FLASHBACK.]

Crazy Carl was putting some traps around the forest just that Sonic to activate all of them and make Crazy Carl run after him just to get hit into another of his traps and get his leg injured before yelling:"I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!THE BLUE DEVIL!"

Sonic then responded from the forest."NO I AM NOT!JUST YOUR CRAZY IMAGINATION!"

[END OF FLASHBACK.]

**"See?We had fun times together!"**

Sonic then rushed back at the Gremory Manor just to see the four members of the family staying on the coach like a normal family and were watching tv as a movie was starting and Sonic crossed his fingers hoping for the movie he wanted.

"Please be Fast and Furious,please be Fast and Furious...YES!"Sonic then observed the movie he wanted until his most beloved quote appeared.

"Still a Buster."said Dom Toretto inside the movie as Sonic got really excited by the scene.

"Still a buster...hah...Dom Toretto,you are a genius!"whispered Sonic while laughing mute and he looked again at the loving family."Hah...We have fun time together...right?"asked Sonic himself before he turned to the audience.

**"Who I am kidding?I am not part of their family...Just a weird alien hedgehog that stalks a cute and loving family..."**

Sonic remembered when he put himself int the roles of the Doctor and the patient. And now the sentence "Alone...Lonely forever,right?" echoing into his head even today,so to relieve the sadness,Sonic decided to run a bit.

After some time Sonic was very excited by running until he got sadder and sadder per second until electric waves appearing until he stopped the electricity into one lamp and continued until he made a black-out into the entire this,Sonic rushed back to his hiding spot before someone could spot him but another of his electrified spikes feel on the ground and the military and government already felt the shockwaves.

Military Base,Washington D.C.

The alarm went on for hours until one of the military closed it and observed the whole anomaly that soon reached the base and created an black this the military took immediately the phone and called the President.

"Hello?I need to get in contact with the president of The United States,right now!It's code #332-B1!And also the whole world's presidents!"said the military as everyone in the world got the message that Sonic or the anomaly created an mondial blackout.

**Author's Note:**

> And we stop Sonic is already a target for the government,he thinks the Gremory Family as being his own and his origin is a thing to note is that I really like the story thus far and I hope you will too!This story will be updated every two days.


End file.
